


River Walk

by mintc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Reunions, new year festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintc/pseuds/mintc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting someone a decade later is always surprising</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Walk

New years came and went, but it had been a long time since he was back at Miyagi and had went to the local new year festival.

Strolling down the carnival streets, Kuroo was instantly drawn to the various booths hawking new year merchandises and sculpted ice statues and colourful lanterns. He wondered if he should had called a friend to come along. His parents had forcefully insisted he went to take a look tonight since it was the last night of the festival. Go on, they encouraged, go be a part of it. He knew it will be more entertaining to go with a friend, but it was such a short notice and frankly he didn't know who to call. Somewhere and somehow, he had lost touched with most of his Nekoma high school friends.

_“Kuroo?”_

It couldn't be, I must be hearing things. Kuroo thought as he spunned around to the familiar voice. What luck, he exclaiming loudly as he moved forward and swept Kenma into a big hug.

“How… How had you been?” Kuroo choked out disbelieving at the bundle of warmth in his arms.

A decade had gone and flown by since he had last seen Kenma. Which the lack of contact with Kenma greatly surprised his acquaintance as they had the impression that he'll always be in constant contact with Kenma since they were childhood friends. But fate had it in a different way after high school.

 _“I'm fine Kuroo.”_ Came the soft reply.

Holding Kenma at arms length, Kuroo instantly noticed the changes time had on his dear friend. Gone was his bleached hair with dark roots showing and his constant psvista at his hands, and standing before him was an immaculately dressed Kenma in fitting shirt and pants (loafers too!). The only constant was he was clutching an ipad in his hands instead.

“You don't look bad either,” Kenma remarked. Kuroo felt his cheeks grow warm his eyes squinting a little in embarrassment. He hadn't fared well over the years. Well just last week he had noticed faint crow feet at his eyes and the increasingly visible eye bags.

“When did you lose the bed hair?” Kenma asked, his eyes gleaming as he tilted his head to further scrutinise him.

“Work happened,” Kuroo replied gruffly, his fingers instantly running through his gelled down hair. “Clients don't treat engineers seriously with bed head,” he added on deprecatingly, his mouth curving to a smirk.

Kenma smiled at his comments and Kuroo felt his chest puffing out with pride. Some parts of Kenma didn't change much over the years.

“Let's go catch up shall we?” Kuroo slung his arms around Kenma, taking a step forward towards the shops before realising Kenma wasn't moving.

“You're not busy, with someone - i mean someone's waiting for you? Are you?” Kuroo stopped short. What an embarrassing gaffe. They were after all at a cultural festival - and people came in pairs and groups to enjoy such events.

“No I'm not,” Kenma replied, his eyes gleaming brightly. “I'm just glad I attended after all. I haven't been back for a long time.”

The tension in kenma’s shoulders rolled off and a mischievous glint appeared. “Well are you with someone?”

“Am not!” Kuroo retorted instantly.

“Well I’m not too.”

It just felt like old times Kuroo thought as he steered Kenma down the busy festival. He could feel this new year being the start of something different. And who knew parents could be always right at everything.


End file.
